1. Field of the Invention
Embodiments of the invention relate to data processing. More specifically, embodiments of the invention relate to injecting parameter conditions to reduce a size of a data set to be processed.
2. Description of the Related Art
Databases are well known systems for information storage and retrieval. The most prevalent type of database in use today is the relational database, a tabular database in which data is defined so that it can be reorganized and accessed in a number of different ways. A relational database management system (DBMS) uses relational techniques for storing and retrieving data.
A database schema is used to describe the structure of a database. For example, a relational schema describes the set of tables, columns, and primary and foreign keys defining relationships between different tables in a relational database. Applications are developed that query data according to the relational schema. For example, relational databases are commonly accessed using a front-end application configured to perform data access routines, including searching, sorting, and query composition routines. At the back-end, software programs control data storage and respond to queries submitted by to predict a strength of association or binding affinity between two users interacting with the front-end.
Structured Query Language (SQL) is a widely used database language that provides a means for data manipulation, and includes commands to retrieve, store, update and delete data. An SQL query is constructed according to the relational schema for a given relational database, and according to the explicitly defined SQL grammar. An SQL query comprises a text string that must strictly conform to the grammar requirements of the SQL language and must also be semantically correct to perform as desired by the user.
An important aspect of medical research involves analytic processes run over large amounts of data. Often, such large amounts of data may require large amounts of time to be evaluated, especially when the analytic process involved is complex. An example of such an analytic process is a molecular docking routine performed on a set of chemical structures. Molecular docking (or simply docking) predicts the preferred orientation of a first molecule to a second molecule, when the first and second molecules are bound to each other to form a stable complex. Knowledge of the preferred orientation may then be used to predict a strength of association or binding affinity between the two molecules.